WITH HIM OR WITHOUT HIM?
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Mejores amigos, tu sabes todo de mi y yo de ti pero seguro que nos falta algo. Nunca antes nadie habia crizado ese limite pero llego Sasuke y nos lo contará. Algunas aficiones de Uzumaki Naruto, al que le gusta cantar y bailar pero que tipo de canciones? Sacará su mejor faceta? AU SasuNaru Yaoi y Lemon (por supuesto) No hay romance... (ji ji ji) Disfrutalo!


**YO! Minna-san! Vuelvo a la carga con un one-shot a full de lime y de SasuNaru :D Recomiendo que antes de leerlo escuchen una cancion, de hecho esta historia esta hecha y en ella hay la letra de dicha cancion. Escunchenla antes de LEER, durante la lectura o despues. La gracia esta en imaginar eso junto con la musica! Por favor! Es " I WANT YOUR BITE" de Chris Crocker. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Puede contener sexo muy duro, lenguaje fuerte y situaciones obcenas. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad! **

**A y una ultima cosita... Recuerden Leer y Reviews, no olviden ni los likes ni de seguirme!**

**De Kagura-chan para sus lectores, con amor.** Empezemos con...

* * *

><p>WITH HIM OR WITHOUT HIM? CON ÉL O SIN ÉL?

Todo el mundo conoce lo que son los mejores amigos, los que juntos hacen de todo, comparten aficiones y discusiones, inclusive algunos llegan a compartir piso y llegan a ser inseparables. Se lo cuentan todo y puede apreciarse el fuerte lazo entre ellos, que en el caso de las mujeres se coordinan y en el caso de los hombres, bueno quizás es un poco distinto, pero, donde llegan esos límites que nunca se deben sobrepasar?.

El mejor de los casos es que tu mejor amigo rubio de neurona amarilla se encuentren contigo bajo el mismo porche, ambos pillados por la lluvia y justamente el día antes te lo habías encontrado en la salida familiar, él con su familia y tú con la tuya.

-Oye bastardo...- el áureo se gira hacia mí con la mano se levanta el flequillo que al estar mojado le entorpece la vista. –Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? Está a la vuelta de la esquina!- señala a lo lejos con el pulgar dejándome claro el gran edificio de bloques en el que el rubio acumula su mierda, ese idiota no vive.

.-Mh.- le contesto no muy convencido pero diga lo que diga me va a arrastrar con él. Y así lo hace, primero se quita la chaqueta y se la pone en la cabeza y hecha a correr sin importarle que el paso de cebra está un poco más a la izquierda.

Llegamos al otro lado completamente mojados y tiritando tanto que las llaves se deslizan entre esos dedos canela y terminan bueno en las alcantarillas. El de gemas añiles empieza a gruñir y a soltar improperios diestro y siniestro y cuando deja de montar el numerito suspira sonoramente.

-Y ahora qué?- pregunto yo con las manos en los bolsillos y con media cara oculta bajo el cuello de mi jersey, mis intentos de parecer sereno son en vano pero al menos no tiemblo cual flan como Naruto.

El solo golpea suavemente mi hombro y sonríe.

-Déjamelo a mi'ttebayo!- esa horrorosa muletilla, la repite cada vez que se emociona, es decir un 75% de todas las veces.

El rubio empieza a quitarse el jersey.

-Que haces desnudándote!- le grito sin querer pero esta situación me está friendo los nervios.

-Solo me quito el jersey...- termina de sacárselo, me lo tiende, lo cojo y lo cuelgo de mi brazo.-es que si esta mojado pesa..- estira los brazos hacia atrás y su espalda cruje sonoramente, yo empiezo a preocuparme.

-Que vas a hacer?- mi pregunta llega tarde cuando veo que el rubio empieza a colgarse de la fachada, sus brazos y torso desnudos dejan ver todos los músculos tensarse y aflojarse y de un salto sube al balcón.

La puerta principal se abre dejando ver a un Naruto sudado y rojo por el esfuerzo, sin camiseta y despeinado, un parecido bastante bizarro a un actor porno. Entro en la sala no sin antes tirarle a la cara su jersey y chaqueta y decirle bien las cosas.

-Estas loco!- dejo mi chaqueta en el colgador y esta empieza a chorrear.

El rubio solo se ríe y se tira al sofá, boca arriba y se cubre la cara con el ante brazo pero aun así no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-Vas a ducharte?- el solo vira la cabeza como negación. Yo solo paso por el lado del sofá y abro el armario y de allá saco todo lo necesario por una buena dosis de paz bajo agua bien caliente. –Entonces lo hago yo.- completo mi propia frase pero el rubio sigue en silencio absoluto, eso empieza a molestarme, así que rodea el mueblo y me pongo delante donde los pantalones de Naruto se han deslizado hasta el suelo y el esta totalmente espachurrado ahí en ropa interior, increíblemente fina y mojada. –Haz algo de provecho mientras tomo una ducha!.- le lanzo el pantalón en la cara se queja y me insulta por lo bajo.

-Sasuke!- me llama y me giro. Esta sentado con los pantalones entre las manos y la marca de la hebilla en la frente. –No te toques mucho que hoy el limpiado!- perfila una sonrisita socarrona que es borrada de un almohadazo en el rostro.

Maldito salido! Mi cara esta rojísima, él es el único que tiene las dotes de poder avergonzar a un Uchiha. –Maldito bastardo!.- grita y gruñe y lo oigo desde el baño. Sasuke-teme!-y sigue con su pataleo de niño al que le han negado una piruleta.

-Wah!- bostezo sonoramente en la privacidad del baño del Uzumaki y me hundo bien en el agua. Silencio, goteo constante del teléfono de la ducha, sonido de agua revuelta, me miro los pies. –Si que los tengo blancos...- murmuro mientras saco uno fuera del agua y lo miro. Silencio y música?

Eso me pone en alerta y me siento con las piernas cruzadas. –Parece provenir del salón... Naruto?- me pregunto para mí mismo.

_It's Crhis Crocker_

_You know it's not about romance/ Esto no es sobre un romance_

_It's just about what's in your pants.../ Eso sobre lo que hay en tus pantalones_

Cuando oigo el inicio caigo en que esa canción es mía, la vergüenza hace que se me suba la sangre a la cara, y esa canción no es precisamente de ángeles...

Como sabe la contraseña de mi celular? Salgo a toda prisa de la bañera, cojo una toalla y empiezo a secarme pero la música sigue igual de alta y sonando.

_Screw! Hello/ Follador Hola!_

_You had me at sex/ Me tienes para el sexo_

_Don't need no intro/ No necesitamos introducción_

_Let's skip to de bed/ Pasamos a la cama_

_From head to your toes/ Desde tu cabeza a los pies _

_Legs up of your head/ Piernas por encima de tu cabeza_

_From begs to moans/ De quejidos a gemidos_

_Where both seein' red/ Los dos vemos rojo_

_Some believe in love at fist sight/ Algunos creen en el amor a primera vista_

_But this is just lust on the first night/ Pero solo es lujuria a la primera noche_

_I fit turns into more than that's alright/ Y si se vuelve en algo más del lo bien_

_But right now I don't want your kiss/ Pero ahora no quiero que me beses_

_I want your bite/ Quiero tu p****_

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck/ Quiero sentir tus dientes en mi cuello_

_Wanna tastet he salt of your sweat/ Sentir lo salado de tu sudor_

_Gonna rock your body all night/ Rockear tu cuerpo toda la noche_

La toalla se me ha resbalado de las manos y con todo ello he tirado todos los botes de champú, el secador casi se cae al agua y no puedo respirar bien. Cualquiera que tenga un ínfimo de picardía sabría que esa canción es de sexo homosexual. Y encima es muy pervertida! Salgo tropezando con todo al pasillo, mis pies están mojado y tengo que apoyarme en la pared y desde allí veo a Naruto, bailando.

_It's lust at first sight/ Lujuria a primera vista_

_The way you're making me hot/ Como me estas poniendo caliente _

_Dont stop you're hitting the spot/ No pares estas dando en ese punto_

_Gonna rock your body all night/ Rockear tu cuerpo toda la noche_

_It's lust at fist sight_ – eso lo entona él y la música, hace ondular sus caderas.

_Lose control but get mislead/ Perder el control pero quedar confuso_

_Don't ask for my phone/ No me pidas mi teléfono_

_Yeah we're just sex friends/ Si solo amigos con derecho_

_Who need clothes?/ Quien necesita ropa?-_se ha quitado los pantalones que se había reacomodado antes.

_When you covered in men/Cuando estas dentro de un hombre_

_You'll never know the hands I will lend/ Nunca sabrás que manos voy a prestarte_

_Some belive in love at first sight_- va cantando mientras se me acerca, a paso muy lento y moviendo el cuerpo hipnóticamente.

_But this is just lust on the first nigh_t- estamos uno delante del otro y él me agarra de la solapa y nos juntamos, sus caderas marcan un ritmo que con un toque se contagia, y nos vamos contoneando.

_I fit turns into more than that's alright_- está dando pasos hacia delante y yo hacia atrás quedado atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared.

_But right now i don't want your kiss_- ya no canta solo lame mi cuello, meintras que su brazos a los lados de mi cabeza aguantan su peso.

I _want your bite!_

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_- me da un mordisco que me saca un ligero gemido, el tío sigue mojado y su aroma me está nublando los sentidos, su cadera me oprime y tiene una pierna entre las mías.

_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_- lame otra vez mi cuello y va descendiendo hasta el pecho que tengo a medio descubrir, me había abierto los botones y ni me he dado cuenta.

_Gonna rock your body all night_- vuelve a contonearse creando un fuerte va y ven que hace rozar mi erección con la suya, el ambiente es tan caliente que ni recuerdo haberme duchado y creo que volveré a hacerlo.

_It's lust at first sight_

_The way your making me hot_.-vuelve a besar y asciende por mi cuello, deja pequeños rastros de saliva caliente que a pesar del calor de nuestros cuerpos, empieza a resbalar por mi mandíbula y mancha mi pecho.

_Don't stop your hitting the spot_- da una fuerte envestida que me hace estremecer, mi espalda golpea la pared y abro la boca a causa de eso y el aprovecha por colarse. Lame lentamente la comisura de mis labios, su saliva se mezcla con la mía, y finalmente me besa furibundamente. Nuestras lenguas luchan entre ellas y cuando nos separamos para respirar un hilo de baba gotea de la suya.

_Gonna rock your body all night_- no ha dejando de moverse y mientras me besa va colando una mano bajo el jersey y me va pellizcando, mi cuerpo reacciona ante eso con un agudo quejido.

_It's lust at first sight_- me esta mordiendo el otro lado del cuello hace que decline la cabeza y le doy mejor acceso.

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

_Wanna tastet he salt of your sweat_.- me ha levantado la camiseta y esta lamiendo mi pecho lascivamente, poco a poco va arrastrando la lengua en todas direcciones y llega el momento en el que baja hasta el ombligo e hunde la legua en él.

_Gonna rock your body all night _

_It's lust a first sight_- me ha desabrochado el pantalón y lo va bajando hasta los tobillos, se ha arrodillado y esta lamiendo mi glande por encima de la ropa interior, dando pequeños mordiscos, como si tantease el terreno.

_The way you're making me hot_- la acaba bajando sin hacer uso de las manos, y ahora se divierte mientras me ve sufrir y suspirar, estoy empezando a cabrearme, sabe que soy un impaciente.

_Don't stop you're hitting the spot_- se la traga entera, su cavidad caliente, demasiado ardiente, me oprime, es muy resbaladizo, y las piernas me flaquean peligrosamente. Desconocía la habilidad de ese zorro con la lengua, subiendo y bajando tortuosamente por mi extensión, cada vez mas rápido y más caliente.

_Gonna rock your body all night _

_It's lust at first sight_

_This is just a one night stand/ Solo es estar una noche_

_Maybe even dressed up 5 minutes jam/ Tal vez vestido de mermelada en cinco minutos_

_Yeah I'm sure you rate your gran/ Si estoy seguro de tu peso_

_But your sex is all i'm interested in/ Pero el sexo es lo que me interesa_- ese fragmento lo he oído en eco, la mente está completamente en blanco y mis sentidos concentrados en un punto.

_So please don't put me in your plans/ Pero por favor no me incorpores en tus planes_

_Just put me in your mouth/ Solo ponme en tu boca_

_Yeah put me in your hands/ Si ponme en tus manos_

_You're not the one for me/ No eres el único para mí_

_You're just the one for my pee pee/Solo eres el único para mi p**** _- termino en su boca y él se lo traga todo, se levanta y se limpia con el dorso de la mano. Mi cara esta roja, estoy sudando y demasiado caliente para pensar en hacer algo al respecto.

El estribillo vuelve a torturarme al igual que él.

_I want your bite_.-se restriega contra mí como un animal en celo

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_- lame en todos lados

_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_ -sus caderas marcan el ritmo y al ponerse de cara, las agarro y marco un ritmo mejor

_Wanna rock your body all night_ -sujeta mis manos, las coloca con los pulgares en la goma

_It's lust at first sight_-y la hace bajar lentamente.

_The way you're making me hot_- acerca su rostro, lame uno de mis pezones y lo muerde

_Don't stop your hitting the spot_- sigue con el otro y yo le doy una falsa envestida que lo pone alerta, y aumenta su ritmo.

_Wanna rock your body all night, it's lust at first sight_- le he dado la vuelta a la situación y ahora lo tengo a él contra la pared, no se está quieto y sigue restregándose contra mi pelvis.

-Oh...Oh...- con ambos pulgares he tirado de su ropa interior y he liberado toda su excitación que blande delante de me hambrienta.

Pasa ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y susurra a mi oído.

_-Oh baby just bite me!/ Oh baby solo follame!-_ mi raciocinio se ha ido al cuerno, lo elevo por las caderas y lo tomo allí mismo, lo torturo como él me ha hecho a mí, lo caliento hasta los límites y lo follo como él me estaba pidiendo a gritos.

-With him or Without him?-

Hola Sasuke!- me saluda mi compañero que acaba de entrar en la sala, yo sigo con mi mano sujetando mi cabeza y mirando el ordenador como si fuera un ovni. –Te veo algo cansado, que hiciste a noche?- suelta risita y se sienta en su sitio, cuando enciende el monitor, sale una especie de chirrido.

-Oh un nuevo video! A ver a ver...- luego de eso quita los auriculares que tenia acoplados y el cacharro entona.

-Oh baby just bite me!- giro tan rápido que casi me rompo un par de vertebras y como sospechaba el video es mío acostándome con mi mejor amigo, Naruto.

Paso la mano cansado por la cara y empujo a Suigestu tirándolo al suelo, tomo asiento y leo los comentarios.

-Seducción en 2 minutos 38 segundos!- uno de ellos era de Kiba Inuzuka.

La pantalla del cachivache resulta rota por un puñetazo, Uchiha Sasuke pagando la reparación del material de la oficina con una mano, la otra le está siendo vendada por la enfermera y con la boca está prometiendo que pagara la operación de reconstrucción facial para Suigestu que ha quedado desfigurado, tanto o peor que el Acer.

Al salir de allí, toma el teléfono con su mano sana y vuelve a ver el video. La calidad es buena así que lo termina del todo.

-Está bien lo que hice?- mira los likes del video en YourPorn, y su vergüenza al salir allí a explayarse tanto.

Al llegar a casa encuentra a Naruto en el sofá en ropa interior, totalmente aburrido, cuando lo ve levanta y se acerca lentamente.

Sasuke reacciona de inmediato, toma entre sus brazos y en el móvil empieza sonar la famosa canción.

Naruto sonríe pervertidamente y lo arrastra consigo hacia el dormitorio. Antes de lanzarlo a la cama entona cantarín.

_-Oh baby just bite me!.- _eso fue indiscutiblemente lo que hizo que cruzara el limite_._

Definitivamente tener eso debajo suyo, refiriéndose a Naruto, esta genial. De hecho, mejor sexo con él que sin él pero no quita el hecho de que vaya a matar a quien haya colgado el video y a Kiba por llamarlo facilón.

* * *

><p><strong>Wah! Bostezo y cierra el portatil. A mi me a parecido aburrido, y a vosotros? Si os a gustado no olvieis los Reviews para demostrarlo!. Y si es para criticar sereis superbienvenidos! Hasta la vista!<strong>


End file.
